Secret of the Fairy in Tenroujima
by Suzu-Chii
Summary: The S-Class Exam is now again into Fairy Tail. After the last year's victory on the Grand Magic Games, this guild reputation raised, now being again the strongest in Fiore. A new S-Class Exam was needed to get another Mage added to the Strongest in Fairy Tail however, who said darkness and secrets wouldn't engulf Fairy Tail into wild adventures, again in their beloved Tenroujima?
1. Prologue

**Oyaho, Minna-San. Suzu-Chii here. **

**This is my second Fairy Tail Fanfic, if you know how to read in Spanish, I recommend you to read my FF 'Layla Heartfilia'**

**Well. I came with this idea by yesterday, it sounded cool for me, so I made it a fanfic *^* Hope you enjoy it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. I do also hope some reviews... Btw, this is JUST a prologue, so don't expect it to be that long. I like long chappies, so don't worry, all the CHAPTERS will be long. However, if there's a lack of Reviews... I can quit writing this ff.**

**Disclaimer: No, I DON'T own Fairy Tail -Inner: Mavis! Thanks you don't!-**

* * *

**Prologue**

_**Lucy P.O.V**_

I walked into my apartment, closing the door behind me. I carefully looked around; hoping Natsu and the rest of my team weren't here. Really, why did they always have to barge inside the privacy of my apartment? I sighed out of relief when I noticed nobody was around, and to my delight, it didn't seem that none of them was going to suddenly some inside here.

I watched my clock, it marked 9 o'clock. Sure there were still lots of people inside the guild, arguing with themselves of how they had to take more missions if they wanted to become an S-Class Mage. Yeah, that exam is again into Fairy Tail. Could you believe the request board was out of missions on the very first day Master announced when he was going to tell the participants? Well, I guess that's Fairy Tail.

Even so, I'm still afraid. Last year's exam wasn't really… Good. It ended up a way I never wanted it to end. We ended up frozen in Tenroujima for seven years, and that time was like a day for us. We didn't even age. I'm afraid that this year it will happen again, or even worse.

My room was quiet, not that I disliked it; I thanked Mavis that nobody was in here, I did not want anyone to notice the sadness covering my face. I walked up to my desk, taking a piece of paper and a pen. It had been a long time since I last wrote a letter to my mom. After the Zentopia incidents, and after we managed to win the Grand Magic Games, I have only written two letters to my beloved mama.

I placed the piece of paper on the desk, and filled the pen with ink. The words came out of mind really soon, as I wanted to tell Layla all of my adventures.

"_Dear mom. I'm sorry I haven't talked to you in a long time. Things have been… difficult. Did you know? Fairy Tail won the Grand Magic Games! It was awesome… Even Sabertooth recognized us as a strong guild! We had tons of parties every day, we were really happy. However, I still feel ashamed that I lost to that girl Flare, even if it was by cheating. That's why; Leo gave me a really ancient book. He said I could learn some powerful magic out of it. I'm sure I've gotten strong enough to handle a battle at least against Gray… Oh! I almost forget, tomorrow Master Makarov will announce the participants of this year's S-Class Exam! Can you believe that some people said I could be between them? It would be a dream, but… I'm scared mama. But don't worry! I won't leave you alone for seven years again! I… I promise. _

_Do you think that I now have to write letters to dad? He might get jealous if I don't, right? Anyways, I have to go mama. Tomorrow is the day, and I have to go to sleep._

_Love you lots, _

_Your beloved Daughter,_

_Lucy Heartfilia._

I smiled to the letter, while putting it in an envelope. Then I opened cabinet in front of me, and put the envelope inside. Now that I wrote that letter, I felt a little bit more relaxed; however, I couldn't stop thinking about the exam.

What if something goes wrong? What if Zeref appears once again? Or what if another dark guild attacks us? Plenty of things happened in the seven years we were frozen in the Fairy Sphere, even my father died in that period of time. I wouldn't be able to stand if something happened again, not in Tenroujima.

A single tear ran down my cheek. No, it wasn't going to happen again. Mavis was with us. I had my teammates, my family. I gently wiped away the tear, and smiled. Yeah, it certainly wasn't going to happen again. Fairy Tail is going to be there for there, and even if something happens, we won't let _that_ occur anew.

I put on my favorite PJs and lay down on my bed. The night was cold, but not as much as in winter. It was refreshing. I swallowed those bad thoughts, clearing my mind of negative feelings, and placing new ones, happy thoughts. Yeah, I'm going to cheer for Natsu; if he gets chosen. Then we will have a new S-Class Wizard, so now we will be able to triumph once again in the Daimatou Embu. That's it. No need to be scared, Lucy.

"_Yeah. I don't need to be scared. After all, I have my family, Fairy Tail" _I hissed, smiling for myself

I silently fell asleep, mentally telling myself that everything was going to be Ok. That there was noo need to be scared.

If only things had remained the way they were. Well, we couldn't help it. Darkness and secrets were already waiting for us at Tenroujima Island. We couldn't tell what was going to happen.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Post your comments in the reviews, they are appreciated ^^**

**Ok So... As I said before, depending on how many reviews I get per chapter, I might slow down my way of uploading, or even quit the story. If I don't upload for a while, I'm in Hiatus. Wait for me, I'll come back.**

**So... As for the end. I noticed before some arcs begin, Lucy narrates like that. Sort of like 'This was the beggining of a new adventure, however, I didn't expect bad things to happen again...' So I wanted it to be like that ^^ Hope you liked it .. ..**

**Well... See Ya' in next Chapter guys!**

**Suzu-**


	2. Chapter 1 -The Selected Ones-

**Sooooo... Here's chapter 1! I had planned to update sooner, but I didn't have internet to =_=**

**I'm not keeping you, go ahead, read~**

**Disclaimer, Nope, I don't own Ft**

* * *

**Chapter 1 –The selected Ones-**

**Normal P.O.V**

The guild's door flung open as the young wizard, Lucy Heartfilia stepped into the guild. Today, Fairy Tail was certainly different. People were still chatting as always, but not gossiping about stupid stuff. They were babbling about the selected ones for the S-Class Exam. Lucy sighed, it wasn't like she didn't know it was going to be like this for today, but she expected the guild to be more animated. Wait, she just wanted more noise in the guild?

The first person she spotted was her pinkette dragonslayer and best friend. By the way he stared at Gray, it seemed like they hadn't had a fight in the whole morning, even if it was just noon. However, instead of walking over to the fire-breather, Lucy sat beside her female best friend, Levy.

The small bluenette was reading an old book named _'Dracula', _and she appeared to be fascinated with the book. The celestial mage chuckled, gaining the attention of the petite girl. Levy glanced at Lucy, realizing it was her best friend.

"_Good day, Levy-Chan" _Lucy spoke, smiling softly at her best friend. Then, she motioned Mirajane to bring her something to drink _"Milkshake, please" _Mirajane smiled, and went to the counters to prepare what Lucy had asked for.

"_Hi, Lu-Chan" _The bluenette replied, now focusing her attention on Lucy and placing her book on the table. _"Aren't you nervous?"_

"_Nervous?"_ Ok, It wasn't like Lucy didn't know what was going on, but she certainly wasn't going to get chosen, so what could she be nervous for? _"It's not like they're going to choose me, Levy. I highly doubt it. You have more chances"_

"_After what happened back then I don't think I'll get chosen twice, Lu-Chan. But you have improved a lot, why can't you just accept it?" _A flash of sadness went across Levy's eyes, and it didn't go unobserved by the celestial wizard, who was now feeling the same way as the mage next to her.

Yeah, even though it's been almost 8 years since the incidents concerning Acnologia and Tenrou Island, those who found themselves trapped in the island, and even those who were safe in the guild's building, haven't been able to overcome it. Even though Fairy Tail is now again the top guild of Fiore, those events left a scar on everyone's lives. Well, you can't expect them to easily let go and overcome seven lost years.

Both wizards looked at each other and sighed. Now wasn't the moment to be all sad and such. It was the moment to be happy for those who get chosen for the S-Class Exam. Lucy didn't quite want to be selected; she certainly didn't want to fight Erza or Mirajane. Mavis, what could happen if she had to fight Gildarts!

"…" Levy sighed, placing her book on the counter in front of her _"W-Who do you think will get chosen?" _She asked, trying to change the mood.

"_Well, people have improved a lot, I'm not the only one. But there's a chance that Master Makarov will choose those from back then_" The celestial mage replied, washing away the sadness that covered her eyes _"I'm cheering for Natsu. I bet you're cheering for Gajeel, aren't you?"_

"_Sh-Shut up" _The bluenette squeaked. The redness in her face was obvious, as she tried to cover her cheeks with her hands.

Lucy giggled. During this year, Gajeel's and Levy's relationship went from being two people who flatly refused to express their feelings, to people who talked to each other every day. Some people say that they might be dating, although the celestial wizard knew too well her best friend, and Levy still highly refuses to admit that she developed a liking for the iron dragonslayer. Of course, it was evident that Gajeel wasn't planning to ask out the petite mage any time soon.

Mirajane returned from the kitchen, holding a tray with Lucy's milkshake and some other drinks. The white-haired mage placed the glass with chocolate-flavored milkshake on the table. The blonde whispered a small 'Thanks' before Mira walked away. She seemed to be one of the few who somehow managed to forget _those_ incidents.

* * *

"_What did you just say, Ice Boy?" _Natsu fumed.

"_That you won't get selected for the S-Class Exam, Flame Brain" _Gray replied, grinning.

"_Say that again, stripper!" _

"_Wanna fight!" _

"_Bring it on!"_

Gray's and Natsu's typical fight was unleashed. Both were giving out auras of the color of their respective element, as they now were throwing 'Ice Lances' and 'Fire Roars' to each other, breaking tables and chairs around them. The guild watched in amusement, some even betting on who would win.

Erza wasn't around to stop them; she was helping with the preparations for the future announcements, so that gave them more time to keep on fighting. However, the mages' battle was stopped by Master Makarov giant fists, now crushing both Gray and Natsu. He stood by the stage, with Mirajane, Erza, Gildarts and Laxus by his sides.

Makarov sighed at the sight of the broken tables, and the scarlet-haired wizard immediately gave off a dark aura. She looked with demon-like eyes at her teammates, and two swords were re-equipped, prepared to slice them if Gray or Natsu dared to keep on fighting.

Fairy Tail's third master set both mages in different tables, each one far away from were both sat still. If there was someone as scary as hell, that was Erza, but Makarov sure gave several punishments to those who didn't listen to him.

"_As it is a tradition in Fairy Tail" _Master Makarov spoke, wearing his suit of the Saint Wizards _"I will now announce those who will participate into this year's S-Class Exam"_

Cheers, laughter and yells of happiness. All of it was heard in Fairy Tail's building. Everyone was happy that they would get another S-Class Mage.

"_Ahem" _Master Makarov cleared his throat, calling the attention of every single mage in the guild, also shutting their mouths _"As every year, I've been studying through your abilities and hearts. Your will to protect your friends, your will to get stronger. I've been carefully watching your falls, they way you stand up" _The master spoke with a serious tone _"During this year; I've been watching all of you, my children. Now, I will announce those who I think should compete for a spot in the S-Class Mages"_

Everyone remained silent and still, wide-open eyes watching Fairy Tail's master. Erza lent him a small piece of paper, and unfolded it two times, so now it had a bigger size.

Makarov cleared his throat once again and spoke _"The selected ones for this year's S-Class Exam are" _He spoke, giving a small glance at his 'children' _"Natsu Dragneel"_

Small cheers where heard from all the building.

"_Gray Fullbuster"_

More cheers were heard, Juvia being one of the most exalted.

"_Lucy Heartfilia" _

"_M-Me!?" _Lucy squeaked in awe. Levy winked an eye, and louder cheers and applauses were heard, as this was the blonde's first Exam, also the fact of her being chosen a big notice.

"_Levy McGarden"_

The bluenette gasped, and a small tear of joy ran down her cheek. She first smiled to herself before turning to the iron-eater, to give him her wide smile. He responded with a little smile and a nod.

"_Juvia Loxar" _

A depressive aura covered the girl's body, as she certainly had preferred not to be chosen so she could be her beloved Gray's partner.

"Gajeel Redfox"

The iron dragonslayer grinned, as he was finally recognized as a member, and finally became trustable to Fairy Tail.

"_Cana Alberona" _She didn't give off the sad look of the past years, instead, an aura of will crossed her face. She had told Gildarts the truth, so now she was truly going serious on winning this year, but not to be looked up by her father _"Elfman Strauss"_

"_Getting chosen again is for men!" _He yelled, gaining the usual laughter from his friends.

"_Wendy Marvell, Evergreen" _Both girls gasped, wonder filling their eyes.

"_Master… Me?" _Wendy asked with a soft and timid voice. Makarov nodded, smiling with the same parent-like smile.

"_And last; but not least. Freed Justine and Bickslow" _

Everyone at the guild winked, almost at the same time. They looked at the ones standing in the stage with confused look. Master Makarov had chosen twelve people, when he usually chose seven or eight. They didn't care much about the fact that the selected ones were exactly the ones chosen eight years ago, though it was obvious from the beginning.

The S-Class Mages didn't overlook the guild's confused looks, as Makarov was about to speak, but was interrupted by Mirajane.

"_This year the Exam will have some changes" _Mirajane explained.

"_You might be wondering why so many participants" _Erza continued what Mirajane started saying _"Well, as you might remember, each participant has the right to choose a partner, as long as he or she isn't an S-Class Mage and is a member of the guild"_

"_We chose twelve people, so each of you will pair with another selected for this exam. That way, the winner team will become S-Class, meaning we will get two at the same time" _Gildarts spoke. The confused look on the people disappeared, but they still had some doubts about the matter.

"_Also, as most of the years, the current S-Class Mages will be standing in your way" _Makarov said, pointing towards Erza, Mirajane, Gildarts and Laxus.

"_Wait, t-that means…" _Lucy said with nervousness.

"_That we will probably have to fight Laxus!" _Natsu yelled, although compared to how the celestial wizard spoke, the fire-breather was full of joy and happiness about the fact of having to fight that man.

"_O-Oe… Natsu… Why are you so happy about it…?" Gray _asked, completely terrified and praying so he won't get on Laxus' way. Having Erza and Mirajane was enough, Gildarts added was scary, but Laxus! Oh Mavis.

Laxus stood indifferent and still. He slightly looked at the selected twelve and a grin visible to those with really good sight crept on his face. On the other hand, people were now grateful not to have been chosen. Natsu was still yelling about defeating Laxus, while Lucy and Levy mentally screamed in fear.

"_I guess you already know the rules, however, if you have any doubts, feel free to ask me or Mirajane about the details of the Exam" _Makarov said, and before turning away and walking to his office he spoke _"Choose well your partner, my children. They can be the key to the victory if you choose well. They could also be the gate to your lost if choosing wrong. And as back then, the Exam will be held in Tenroujima, but don't worry, Mavis is with us. Be ready in one week" _

That last line made the guild sigh in relief. With Mavis Vermilion, Fairy Tail's first master, things were smoother. She led them to a safe victory in the Grand Magic Games, and since then, she usually came to visit. With her, they all felt protected. And with her roaming Tenroujima, the ones who would have to stay could feel better, knowing that this time, Mavis would protect them.

* * *

The guild went back to its normal state. Chatting, babbling and drinking 'till passing out. Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Wendy and Juvia sat together in the nearest table. The celestial wizard kept on muttering to herself about how she had been chosen, and the same was for Levy, who sat in her stool bar. Natsu and Gray had became the same again, fighting over who would win this year's S-Class Exam.

Juvia played her fingers through her bangs, her face red as Erza's hair. She lowered her face, sometimes exchanging looks at the Ice Maker. He had calmed down when both the fire and ice mages felt the cold glare the Scarlet-haired knight was giving them from afar, and the conversation went from battling about who was the best, to talking about who will they choose as their partner.

"_J-Juvia… Juvia w-wan-wants… Sh-She wants… T-to…" _The water mage muttered, looking at Gray _"N-Now.. W-We have to ch-choose from.."__  
_

Lisanna then came and sat with them, noticing the red face Juvia had, she murmured to the Celestial wizard _"I bet she wants to be Gray's partner"_

"_I know, I know!" _Lucy replied with a huge grin, and then turned to gray and whispered into his ear _"I think she wants to be your partner, Gray. And you don't want to end up with Evergreen or… Natsu, do you?"_

"_Ah!?" _Was all he said, thinking of how could it be if he became the water mage's partner. It certainly wasn't a bad idea, plus, they could use Unison Raid too. However, those thoughts quickly dissipated when he remembered the jealous girl Juvia is.

The ice mage shivered, and Lucy backed away from him, as Juvia now was giving off a dark and evil aura, directed to Lisanna and Lucy.

"_I knew it! You're trying to take Gray-Sama away from Juvia just as eight years ago!" _The water mage yelled, lifting the blonde wizard by the collar, and giving the you're-next look to Lisanna, who dashed away at an incredible speed.

"_G-Gray! Do something!" _Lucy screamed, trying to get away from the jealous girl grip

The ice mage tried to get away by slowly walking to another table, but was detained by the death glare Juvia gave Lucy, and sighing, Gray sat again in his spot.

"_Fine. I'll be your partner, Juvia" _Gray spat, act followed by a happy Juvia clinging over the ice maker mage's neck.

"_Juvia, when will you understand that I don't li-" _Lucy was cut off by another death sentence glare given to her by Juvia, still clinging onto her beloved Gray-Sama.

"_Love rival!" _Juvia yelled, and went back to hugging and fantasize about how she wanted to spend the time at Tenroujima with Gray.

Annoyed, Gray stood up, easily getting off of Juvia. He made his way to the front doors, opened them and turned to his friends _"I'm going home" _He said before closing the doors behind him and walking away to where his house was.

"_Gray-Sama! Wait for Juvia!" _The blue-haired mage shouted, heading towards the door to follow the ice mage.

"_He forgot his clothes. Again" _The remaining people on the table said at unison.

* * *

It had already been two hours since Master Makarov's announcement, and Elfman was still screaming about how manly it was for him to get selected again, and about how manly it will be when he defeated all the participants. People decided it was useless for them to tell Elfman to shut up, and decided their defeat by letting him be manly, as he would say.

"_Lisanna, you will be my partner this year, right?" _The beast soul user asked, approaching his little white-haired sister.

"_Elfniichan, didn't you hear Master?"_ Lisanna scolded _"You need to choose your partner from the other eleven selected ones"_

"_Ah?"_

Lisanna sighed, and then pointed with her index finger towards a chair where Evergreen sat. She took small sips from her glass. Elfman followed the direction her sister had pointed to. His face went blank. He knew what Lisanna was trying to say, and no, he wasn't going to choose Ever as his partner.

"_Come on, Elfniichan. Tell her you're sorry and then ask her to be your partner!"_ The white-haired mage said.

"_No way"_ Elfman replied.

Since the victory in the Grand Magic Games, Elfman and Evergreen had been into a dating-not-dating thing. It all started with those two going on a mission together, and by things of destiny they somehow ended up dating. However, and even though it's obvious that they're crazy for each other, every date ended up in a lover's quarrel, which ended up with them not talking in a whole day/

At the beginning those fights seems nothing, something that would be solved the next day, and it was. Elfman and Evergreen fought, and two or three days after they were completely lovey-dovey. Then, they started to have quarrels almost in every date, over some stupid matter.

Their last fight had been a week ago. Elfman and Ever went to a usual date. The fight begun when the take-over wizard told her to walk faster and Ever is known for hating when she is or feels she is being ordered. They started to yell at each other, and since then, none of them dared to say a word to each other. Ever became mad because Elfman 'ordered' her, and he became mad because Ever didn't walk faster. A stupid matter to fight about.

"_I bet Ever wants to be your partner, Elfman"_ Bickslow's voice was heard from the second floor _"Don't you, Evergreen?"_

"_Don't you, Evergreen?"_ The dolls floating around Bickslow repeated.

"_Why would I want to team up with… That!"_ Ever said, not even daring to look neither to Bickslow –who had his typical cocky smile- nor to Elfman, who was pretty pissed off.

"_You…!"_

"_However, I know Freed already teamed up with Bickslow, and I really don't want to think of teaming up with Levy or Lucy, nor Natsu or Gajeel, neither the other participants, so I guess I have no other option"_ Evergreen said in a calm tone and sighed. She stood up and walked to Elfman _"So, partners?"_

"_I… I guess" _Elfman answered, but was hit in the arm by his little sister, whose eyes said 'apologize'. He snorted _"I'm sorry for commanding you"_ He muttered in a barely audible tone, but his words were easily heard by Ever.

"_That's better"_ She said _"Now, now. Let's go. This place smells too much of drunken people. I don't like it"_

Then, Evergreen clung to Elfman's arm, and both made their way to the door. Lisanna and Mirajane exchanged looks, and Bickslow's laughter was heard before they could get out of Fairy Tail.

* * *

The solid script mage sat on her usual stool bar. She had been trying to read another chapter of _Dracula _however, her mind was filled with thoughts and happiness that she couldn't even read a single line without dazing away.

"_Yo, shorty"_ The iron-eater murmured into Levy's ear, making her squeak in fear and surprise. She threw her book towards Gajeel's face, leaving a red mark in the middle of his it _"Oe, what was that for!"_

"_Don't scare me like that!"_ The bluenette muttered as a flash of red adorned her cheeks _"You idiot"_

"_Gihee"_ Gajeel smirked _"Nee, shrimp. I helped ya' back then, so, you're helping me over the Exam this year, aren't'cha?"_

"_Huh?"_ Levy's face became redder, but she tried to sound serene and concentrated _"You had to choose over the other 11, so I guess you had no other option but to choose me" _She said in a triumphant tone.

"_Yep,I had no other option but to choose you, shorty" _Gajeel smirked again as the bluenette's face became more and more red. The iron-eater ducked, knowing beforehand that Levy was going to throw him the nearest thing she could grab. And so she did.

"_Fine" _Levy finally replied _"But first" _The petite solid script mage stood over the stool bar, now being two or three inches taller than the iron dragonslayer. She placed her hands each one on Gajeel's shoulders, pushing downwards _"Become a little bit shorter! That way I'll be able to stand against you when you don't follow my orders" _Levy scolded.

"_Gihee"_

* * *

"Uwaah.." Wendy cried, dropping her face on the table. _How could I get chosen? _She thought.

"_There's nothing to worry about, Wendy-Chan" _Cana patted the sky dragonslayer's shoulder _"I'm sure they will go easy on you"_

"_But… How… I'm pretty small and weak… That's why…" _The bluenette cried again _"Even Romeo-Kun would have been better than me…"_

"_Don't say that, Wendy" _Cana comforted her _"You've become really strong!" _

"… _I… I don't think I'll be able to handle it…" _Wendy sighed.

"_C'mon, I'm sure you'll do great. Y'now why?" _The cards user mage asked, gaining the full sight of Wendy's eyes _"I'll be your partner"_

"_Really!" _Wendy seemed to be now more cheerful.

"_Yes" _Cana replied.

* * *

The celestial wizard walked down the pathway, heading towards her apartment. She sighed as she remembered that she was participating in the S-Class Exam. Not as a partner. She was participating as a selected for the ones aiming for that title. Lucy had thought many times about being S-Class; however, she never stopped to think about the fact that she had to go through that test if she wanted to be one.

Lucy smiled, though it was rather an attempt of a smile to tell her everything was going to be alright.

The night was cold, pretty rare to be just the beginning of October. The stellar mage walked over the sidewalk she usually walks onto, carefully not to fall over the river. She held her celestial spirit; Plue, tightening him upon her chest.

"_Nee Plue. Do you think…" _Lucy said _"Nope. I don't think so…" _

"_Puuun Pu Puun" _

"_Yeah, yeah. No need to worry" _The celestial mage tried to convince herself to get rid of bad thoughts.

"_Lucy-Chan~ Be careful!" _The man on a boat sung.

"_Hai, hai"_

She finally made it to her apartment. And with one movement, Lucy quickly opened the front door, leaving her coat on a small coach. She went upstairs, thinking that she needed a good and refreshing shower.

Then, a sight of pink caught the blonde's attention before she could fully open the door to her room. She walked in, and just as her gut had told her, Natsu was sitting on her bed, playing with Lucy's pillow.

He noticed her, and showed his full grin, that one that showed his fangs. That smile that was known to be carefree and completely not fake. However, instead of returning the warm smile, the blonde mage managed to kick him right on his face. Natsu landed on the verge of the window, almost falling if Happy hadn't been there to catch the fire dragonslayer.

"_What are you doing here!" _Lucy yelled, hoping that the pinkette had fallen, so he wouldn't keep bothering her _"This is my house, you know!"_

"_And your point is…?" _Natsu asked, rubbing his head due to the pain caused by his 'friend's' kick.

"_Whatever. What do you want?" _

"_Oh, yeah. I wanted to know if you already had a partner" _The fire-breather grinned _"You know, for the S-Class Exam" _

"_I know, idiot" _She replied _"And no, I don't have a partner, yet" _The blonde attempted to sound calmed, even when she was worried about the fact that there might now be not too much people to choose from.

"_Then, let's become partners, Luce"_

"_And why would you want to be my partner?" _The blonde asked, astonished _"Not that there are too much people to choose from, now" _She muttered.

"_Because we already are partners, don't we, Luce? _Natsu said _"Plus, Happy didn't qualify for the exam"_

"_N-Natsu… Should I take that as an offence?" _The blue cat asked. The fire-eater shook his head.

Lucy couldn't help but to giggle. Giggle that soon became laughter. Her pinkette best friend was right, since she joined Fairy Tail, they became partners. They went together to every mission; however, she didn't expect Natsu to bring that out by himself. The fire dragonslayer scratched the back of his head in confusion, looking bemused at Lucy.

"_Fine" _

"_You're a weirdo"_

"_I'm not!"_

* * *

**Sooo... Liked it? Hated it? Too OOC?**

**Ok, this is definely the LONGEST chapter for a fanfic I've ever written .. ;_;**

**Do you guys like it so far? Have any ideas you wanna share with me? Want some pairings? (Though there's a HIGH possibility of NaLu xDDD) Share your oppinions by the usage of the REVIEWS~ **

**Well, See ya in next chapter!**

**Suzu-**


End file.
